Babies And Mothers
by giacinta
Summary: I decided to add a second part. It's a sort of fantasy story. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

I was feeling poetic this morning and I wanted to test out my formatting. :)

X

I own nothing. No Sam, Dean or Impalas of any kind, unfortunately!

X

Babies and Mothers.

X

She shimmered like burnt gold as she hovered above their sleeping bodies completely relaxed in sleep like two children.

Well, that's exactly what they were. No, not children, infants! Her babies. She lovingly contemplated the infinitesimal specks of her essence housed in their human bodies, which reached out to her as any child to its mother.

She had never had twins before; each of her older children had been born as a unique single being and somehow even an entity as timeless as herself had been taken by surprise at their birth. It had made her cherish them all the more, often coming to this Earthly plane to comfort them with her nearness.

Their spirit was strong, pure and valiant and when the eons had passed and they had become as powerful as she, their mother; they would be her crowning glory. She enveloped them one last time in her iridescent embrace, wishing that she could linger, but she had her duties to attend to in her own reality.

"Sammy," Dean mouthed sluggishly still half asleep, "you okay?"

"Yeah," was his sibling's drowsy reply. "I had this weird dream but I feel really good," and Dean's eyes fluttered for a few seconds while he listened to the regular breathing of his little brother as Sammy fell back instantly into sleep

Dean soon followed. He had experienced a strange dream too but for the life of him he couldn't recall what he had been dreaming about. Morpheus laid his gentle hands on him once again and he surrendered to his soothing touch.

X

XXXX The enD XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Babies and Mothers.

X

Part Two.

X

"Dean will kill me for sure," thought Sam, as he pushed open the book-shop doors.

He had lost the toss up for the food run to the nearby diner, but his attention had been caught by the unexpected sight of a run-down book-shop stashed away between the restaurant and a barber's.

The magnetic pull of the place had drawn him in and had passed two hours happily scouring the shelves, all thoughts of food leaving him.

He had been even happier when he had discovered a tatty libretto of obscure magic spells which the owner had picked up at some street market, and was glad to fob off to Sam at a rock-bottom price, unaware of its true value.

X.

He ran into the diner and ordered the food, not looking forward to Dean's certain anger at having had to wait hours for his burger.

"Hold on," he whispered under his breath as he handed over the money, earning a 'people who talk to themselves must be crazy' glare from the cashier. "Why hasn't he stalked me with an earful of phone calls?"

He pulled out his phone. Nothing, not even a text!

His 'Dean danger' radar pumping up to maximum, Sam grabbed the food, his panic rising the closer he got to the motel.

He cursed himself for wasting his time with the books when he should have been on full alert at all times, aware that the slightest mistake was fatal in their bad-luck Winchester world!

Trembling at what he might find, he barged through the motel room door

X

X

Dean was lying on the bed sleeping, soft snores attesting to his well-being but the room wasn't empty, for at the foot of Dean's bed stood a figure that Sam had never seen except on two occasions, once in Lawrence and once when he and Dean had gone back in time; Mary his mother.

Sam went for his gun, the food dropping to the floor as he pulled out the weapon.

His mother was dead; this …thing in front of him couldn't be really her.

"Get away from Dean!" he shouted, his brother's safety paramount in his mind.

X.

Mary only smiled.

"Sammy. It's good to see you my child. Do not worry for your brother. He is only sleeping. I was waiting for you to arrive, and he needs all the rest he can get."

She looked over at the sleeping man with an expression of such love on her face that Sam's usually firm hand on the gun started to shake. Was it possible that this was really his mom?

The same expression was transferred to Sam as she turned to him, and the sensation of being loved by the woman washed over him.

X

"Put the gun down, my son. It cannot harm me and you know that it is not necessary as I would never hurt either of you."

Sam lowered the gun. What she was saying was true; he felt it in the depths of his soul.

X

"Dean," she called softly and Sam watched as his brother awoke and saw the person standing by his bed.

He read the look of yearning on his brother's face as he recognised her and how that yearning was quickly replaced by the understanding that it couldn't be; that the thing standing there wasn't Mary.

X

Dean glanced over at Sam who was unmoving and placid, no weapon in sight, as if the woman in front of them was really their mother.

"Sammy! What the hell! Don't just stand there, shoot…or something!"

"Dean," she's not going to hurt us." Sam answered calmly." If she had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead by now and me too probably."

X

"Come Sam, sit by your brother. I would speak with you." Mary called softly.

Sam found himself obeying and took his place next to Dean who had pulled himself up and hitched his legs over the side of the bed.

"What I have to say will be hard for you to believe but you have earned this, for you have both exceeded all our expectations."

The brothers' eyes met, emerald quizzing moss-green, as if they didn't quite understand why they were sitting there like two small children, listening obediently to a Mary look-alike .

X

Mary watched, perfectly aware what her two cherished sons were thinking.

"First of all. I am your mother, your true mother but at the same time this is not my true appearance. I am…_not_ of this world, and in consequence my children neither are you"

Dean's face took on the look he reserved for the bull-shitting of demons and other hell-spawn. "Huh," he laughed ironically. "You telling us we're aliens now. That's one we had still to hear!"

"Dean!" Sam chided. "Let her speak. It can't do any harm."

"Yeah, it can, Sammy. My stomach's going to be sticking together if it doesn't get some fuel in it soon. We don't have to listen to this crap!"

X

Mary said nothing as Dean mouthed his incredulity, then continued.

"I realise it hard for you to believe but what I am telling you is the truth." Dean felt a quiver go through his body as if something buried deep inside him resonated to her words.

"Okay, tell us this fairy-tale, although that's more Samantha here's area. He knows them all off by heart." Dean blustered, freaked out by what he had just felt.

"Dean... shut up!" Sam bitched, not in the least put out by the woman's presence.

x

Mary sighed. There was no easy way to explain so she jumped right in.

"Earth is our training ground. We send our children here to learn and grow, until they are ready to come home."

X

"But when humans die heaven and hell awaits them." Sam countered confused.

"For humans, that is true."

"What! You mean, we're not?" Dean filled in sceptically.

"No, I told you that our realm is not of this world. We are outwith time and space; not limited by the laws of Earth.

You have been subjected to terrible trials, but your love has shone through and overcome all the suffering that this world has forced on you. Soon you will be ready to come home and take your rightful place among us."

X

She came forward and caressed Sam's cheek as he leaned into her hand. "You will find eternal knowledge to explore my curious one. You can study to your heart's content and you Dean will love and be loved, by a love as pure and steadfast as that which you hold for your brother.

This love you have for each other has allowed you to overcome all the obstacles that this dimension's Heaven and Hell have thrown at you.

Unknown to you, they stipulated a pact. Sammy for Hell and Dean, you for Heaven. They each wanted one of your powerful souls for themselves.

The Apocalypse fiasco was planned together by them both. Once Michael had entered you and Lucifer had entered Sam, there would have been no fight. Michael would have taken you up to Heaven and kept you imprisoned there, exploiting the unquenchable energy of your soul just as Hell would have done with Sam's.

Only the pure love that burned in your hearts for one another saved you. Be careful my children for they will try again.

Your souls are not of this world and will always be the end game of Heaven and Hell while you walk this Earth.

If I could, I would take you with me now, but your time is not yet come. Be wary of those who profess themselves to be your friends, angels or demons; there is no difference. You must resist them and the only way to do so is to look out for each other and stay together.

X

I have been allowed to tell you this because of your surprising progress, although when I go you will remember nothing. All I can do is leave you with a touch of my essence and it will give you strength and purpose to continue until I come to take you both home.

I imagine there are many questions you wish to ask me but all you have to know is that I love you both, and someday we will be together. Then you will have the Universe as your playground to do and be what you wish."

Sleep now," she said sadly caressing their faces one last time, as Sam and Dean fell back unconscious onto the bed, tangled up together like the two children that Mary said they were..

X

X

X

Dean's eyes flickered open as he felt the numbness weighing down his left arm and side. What the hell!

Sam was crashed down on top of him like a dead weight.

"Sam. Get off!" he grumbled. "What the heck are you doing on my bed anyway?"

Sam awoke, disoriented. "Uh...m. I've no idea, Dean. I don't remember ….. I don't know how I got here," he mumbled, his forehead scrunching up in concentration as he tried to focus.

"Well. Get off me, Sasquatch. One side of my body feels dead because your gigantor weight killed it."

X

Sam huffed as he stood up. He couldn't understand why he had finished up on the same bed as Dean but he knew that something untoward must have happened. He felt …good.

A feeling of optimism washed over him as if he had taken some hospital pain-killing drug.

"Dean are you feeling…strange?"

"Well if we discount the fact that you just about turned me into a squashed version of my awesome self, I'm feeling good. Real good... !" "as if…as if you were drugged up." Sam finished off.

"Mmm," Dean nodded tilting his head in agreement. "You could say that. Yeah. I'll even forgive you for throwing good food onto the floor," he added as both brothers took in the bags which had split open on contact.

"You know what Sam?" Dean smiled, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm gonna take you out to eat in one of those classy joints that make you pay through the nose for four leaves of lettuce."

"Well, that's an offer I'm not gonna refuse, bro. Lead on!" Sam answered, his dimples etching themselves into his face as his smile warmed Dean's heart.

Whatever had happened they both felt really high and their hearts were light as they exited the room.

X

Mary watched as they went. Soon she would have her beloved sons back home with her.

X

XXXXXX The enD XXXX


End file.
